hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Cure
"The cute shy little cat who loves to spam pictures." -Commsona description Background Cure had been in the Hetalia fandom for a little over a year when she first joined the Fandomly. She wasn't very present in the beginning, lurking through 2011's April Fool's and Hetaween. She truly unlurked in the 2011 Christmas event about half-way through. Slowly but surely, she made her place in the Hetalia fandom family. Description Cure is quite shy, which explains her long time status as a lurker. She consider herself to be quite compassionate and kind. She always tries to greet everyone who comes and leaves. She is usually calm but she can sometimes get really excited and act a bit childish. At times, she'll ramble to herself, songspam or just enter CAPSLOCK MODE. She does her best to stay cheerful and keep everyone on the comm happy. She'll often post picspams to cheer people. Cure is also a wannabe artist. She doesn't consider herself to be very good and is quite insecure about sharing her sketches. She is better at reproducing than creating. Also, Cure is one of the cutest members of the comm according to Talon. ((Cure doesn't think it's true)) ' ' Relations Adoptive Mother/owner - Sne stjerne Sister/Roomate - Mik Niece - Snake Role in the Fandomly Cure's most important role in the fandomly is as the creator of the Hetalia Fandomly Community and one of its moderators. She's also in charge of the Birthday Banner Organisation and is one of the Birthday Banner makers. She also participated in HetaCast, episode 2 and is the HetaCast Judges Manager. She has been in 2 Steve Wars. Liechtenstein is her Fandomly=Hetalia counterpart. She also made the Christmas Event Video, with music suggested by Fishie. It can be found here. Role in the Steve Wars Her most important presence was in the Second Steve War, where she was Steve's first targeted victim. She didn't fight, but she made the Fandomly unite to protect her. Role in the Fandomly AUs 'Role in the Fandomly Avatar: The Last Airbender - Legend of Korra AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Cardverse AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Chessverse AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Clans AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Digimon AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Gakuen AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Ghost AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Hogwarts AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Homestuck AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Magician's Guild AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Medieval AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly My Little Pony AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Mythology AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Pirates AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Pokemon AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Pokemon Mystery Dungeon AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly RGB AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Secret Organization AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Superhero AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Touhou AU ' Show/Hide 'Role in the Fandomly Twisted Fairy Tale AU ' Show/Hide Pairings she supports *Hetalia **SPAMANO~!!! **And also ***PruCan ***FrUK ***LietBel ***AusHun ***SpaBel ***Niwan ***AmeCan ***Giripan ***SuFin ***and it goes on and on... *Fandomly **Seme/Talon **Seme/Mik/Poof **Gamer/Ven **Poofing/Panda **Lurker/Acro **Shipping/Shiny/Turtle **Aki/Yen **North/South **Fishie/Vice Cap **Tins/Rai **And many others... Other fandoms *Supernatural **Destiel is her OTP. *Free! Iwatobi Swim Club **She ships MakoHaru, NagiRei and Rintori. **Her favourite character is Makoto, but she dearly loves all the others as well. *PreCure/Pretty Cure **Her favourite seasons are HeartCatch Precure, Suite Precure and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Gogo included). *Criminal Minds **Her favourite character is Dr. Spencer Reid. *Homestuck **Her favourite kids are Jade and John, while her favourite trolls are Nepeta and Feferi. She also quite likes Karkat, Meenah and Vriska. **She has many ships in this fandom, the main ones are: JohnRose, KarkatTerezi, JohnDave, JadeDave, TavrosVriska, KarkatNepeta and MeenahAranea. *Avatar: The Last Airbender **She ships Kataang, Sokka/Suki and Sokka/Toph. *The Legend of Korra **She ships Borra. *Pokémon **She ships for the anime, Pearlshipping, for the games, SoulSilvershipping, FerrisWheelshipping, DualRivalshipping and Sequelshipping, for the manga Pokémon Adventures, Specialshipping. *BBC Sherlock **She ships Johnlock. *Rise of the Guardians **She ships Rainbow Snowcone/Frostbite/Jack FrostxTooth Fairy Trivia *Cure's first language is French, she thinks her English is not too bad and she wish to learn a lot of other languages, such as Spanish, Japanese, Italian, German, Greek... *Cure's favourite colours are blue and white. She also quite like pink and green and light colours in general. *Though Cure's hair is naturally curly/wavy, she usually irons it everyday so it looks straight. *Cure has been trying to grow out her hair for a few years now, it's not really working... *Cure's eyes in her drawings are sometimes couloured green and at other times, brown. Cure's eyes in real life are actually brown or hazel, but since she always wished to have green eyes she draws herself with that eye colour. *Cure's most uses various emoticons when commenting such has: ^u^, >.>;, 8'D, =w=, etc. *Cure's first ever ship was Pearlshipping (or Ash/Dawn) from the Diamond and Pearl seasons of Pokémon. While Cure's first ship in Hetalia was AusHun. *Cure has traveled to the United States (Washington D.C., California, Las Vegas, Boston, New York), Dominican Republic, Greece and Spain. She wants to visit many other countries and wishes to meet Fandomly members from all over the world. *Cure created her livejournal account because of the Pretty Cure fandom, hence her name cure_lover_17. *Cure's favourite numbers are 2, 3, 4,7, 8, 17, 24, 48, 84. Category:Artist Category:Canadian Category:Female Category:North American